


Fucking Make Me!

by CrossedQuills



Series: 1500 Followers Giveaway [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, They're both being jerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Both Gladio and Noctis are being jerks to each other, but blow off some steam and reconcile in their own (NSFW) way.





	Fucking Make Me!

**@Cardigan-Carm**

**Gladnoct: Them being jerks to each other on the road and they decide to relieve the tension while camping. Background Promnis (maybe?)**

**(Explicit)**

Six weeks was a long time to be on the road. Longer than any of them had initially counted on being away from Insomnia. Away from their homes, friends, family, their lives. Sure they hadn’t expected it to be exactly the same after Noctis was married to Luna, but overall life would carry on.

All of that abruptly shit the bed the moment Niflheim attacked and Insomnia fell.

Noctis swung his sword high at his Shield, still hearing his voice as he read the paper headlines that morning in Galdin Quay. “ _When the smoke about the Citadel cleared the king was found…dead.”_ The news had hit Noctis hard, but at the time he really hadn’t the chance to absorb what it meant. There were other, more imminent things to worry about. Gladio’s sister, Iris was still supposed to be in the city along with his father, Luna, Prompto’s adoptive family, Ignis’ uncle, and more. They had to get back and find out if they were alright.

Iris, Luna, and a few others had made it out, thankfully, but Gladio’s father Clarus was presumed dead alongside the king. Yet Gladio hadn’t shown an ounce of grief at the loss. He’d only become harder around the edges, tougher on Noctis, and overall a bit of an asshole.

“Come on, focus! Are you even paying attention?” Gladio swung wide, missing Noctis by a few inches when he warped out of the way. They’d taken the Regalia out about two miles away from the haven for practice while Ignis and Prompto set up camp. Mostly for space to train, but also a bit of time away from the others to vent. “At this rate, you’ll never be able to take your crown back from the Niffs. That or someone else might end up occupying the throne while you’re dicking around Lucis.”

It was a low blow, and Gladio knew it, but Noctis had been too withdrawn lately and he’d gotten distracted during their last hunt. Resulting in a serious dent in their potions supply. He had to pull the kids head out of his ass, one way or another.

“You shut up,” Noct spat at him and tried countering his attack, but failing. He did this a few more times without landing any real blows.

Gladio was getting frustrated every time Noct ignored his instructions. “Hell, maybe I’ll take it. Who knows, maybe it’s time for an Amicitia in charge for a-whoa!” In a flash of blue he was knocked back a few steps, barely holding his shield up fast enough to block another. Noctis’ eyes flashed pinkish-purple as four of his ancestor’s swords hovered around him.

Gladio hadn’t expected Noct to use his Armiger against him. He only had four weapons so far, but this was bad, even for an experienced Shield.

Another blow. Sparks arched against his sword as Noctis closed the distance, eyes blazing. “Take it back.”

His thighs and arms were beginning to burn from the effort of fending the Armiger off, but at least he was getting the results he wanted. “Fucking make me.”

Another blow.

And another.

It wasn’t until Noctis took hold of the enormous axe and swung it did Gladio finally lose his footing and fall back onto the dusty hot ground of the desert beneath them. He reached out for his shield in the dirt beside him when Noctis kicked it away. The Armiger dissipated, its energy spent, but the fury in the prince’s eyes did not.

Finally, Gladio felt like he was getting somewhere. “Better,” he said propping himself up to sit. “Now if you could only keep that up during an actual fight then… Noct?”

The prince had turned heel and was storming back to the Regalia, keys already in hand. Gladio was on his feet and jogging toward the car when the engine started. When he tried to open the door he found it locked. “Are you seriously going to leave me out here?”

Noctis turned toward him and cracked the window a few inches, tossing a water bottle at him. “You wanna be king? Fine. You can be the king of walking your ass back to camp.” And with that and a cloud of dust, the Regalia sped off toward the haven. Leaving Gladio behind.

Back at the haven, Ignis and Prompto had just finished up setting up the first tent and the camp cooktop when Noctis parked the car and stormed up the incline to the glowing stone. Prompto waved happily, “hey Buddy. How was training?” Noctis didn’t answer. He just stormed toward the center of the fire, picked up the Coleman chair Gladio usually occupied, and pitched it over the edge into a patch of cacti outside the haven perimeter. “Umm…Noct?” he asked, hesitantly. “Where’s Gladio?”

Ignis watched with concern as well as Noct stomped, fuming toward the tent. “Who the fuck cares,” he spat before unzipping the flap and zipping it up loudly behind him. It was always difficult to make an angry exit when there was no door to slam.

Prompto swallowed hard, turning to the advisor who already had his phone to his ear. “Calling him now,” said Ignis.

It was roughly two hours later, and several agonizing minutes after the sun went down, did Noctis finally hear the deep voice of his Shield outside the tent. Mumbling something to the others about peppers and mushrooms he’d found on the way back and something that sounded suspiciously like ‘princess’. Noctis was relieved that one of his oldest friends wasn’t getting burnt to death by an Iron Giant because of his actions, but he was still too mad at him to come out of the tent.

He was spent from training anyway.

Kicking off his pants and sprawling over the top of his sleeping bag, Noctis eventually dozed off.

Sometime later, when the outside of the tent was blanketed in darkness, Noct was awoken by a large hand over his mouth while another restrained one of his arms. Powerful thighs held down his other arm and torso, mashing him into his bedroll while he struggled.

A rough voice whispered into the shell of his ear. “You’re lucky I’m good at scavenging. Leaving a crown citizen out in the middle of a desert…” he tsk’d, “Very un-kingly of you.”

Noctis tried to get out of Gladio’s grip, but the larger man was too strong for him. He wanted to say something, but his face was still mashed into the nylon of his sleeping bag. “Mmmmff!”

Gladio’s face lowered, so close that he could feel the roughness of his beard scratch the back of his neck. “Sorry, didn’t hear that. Say again.”

In a flash of blue, the form beneath the Shield vanished, causing him to tumble into the bed as a bare foot kicked him in the ribs. Shielding his face on his back it was suddenly Gladio’s turn to be pinned to the tent floor. Noctis straddled him with both fists clamped around his tattooed arms. Sure, Gladio could have gotten out of it by sheer strength alone, but he was too elated to find that Noctis had actually used a grapple technique he’d taught him. “Well, it’s about fucking time you-”

“Don’t say another word, Gladio.” Noctis spat, gripping tighter around his hips with his legs. Gladio opened his mouth to retort, but Noct cut him off. “That’s a fucking _order_.”

Gladio shut his mouth, not so much for what was said, but the authority behind it. He might not admit it yet, but Noctis was starting to sound like a real king. Almost.

Glancing down he noticed that Noctis had discarded his cargo pants in the desert heat, leaving him only in a black undershirt and boxers. It reminded him briefly of when they used to fool around as teenagers. When testosterone was high as were emotions…like right now.

Nothing had ever gone further than heavy petting and a mutual hand job once, but Gladio knew that his prince had experimented with others since then. Though to what extent he never inquired.

Gladio shifted his weight to try and dislodge his ward above him, but Noct only held on tighter, unintentionally pressing down into the hardening member beneath Gladio’s workout pants. It didn’t take Noct long to notice it too.

Blue eyes went wide and the grip on Gladio’s hips loosened for an instant, giving the bodyguard the opening he needed. With a twist of his wrists he got out of Noct’s grip and, instead of slipping away, grasped tightly on Noct’s hips and pressed up into him. Noticing the prince’s own growing need as he did.

Noct’s eyes and head lolled back slightly at the motion, suppressing a moan as he did. The sight only egged Gladio on as he repeated the motion, wordless in his intent. This continued for a moment as they rutted into one another in a haze of mixed hormones. At some point the tension became too much and Gladio let go of Noctis for a second to shimmy his pants down to his thighs, freeing his member to the air. Noctis did the same, although less gracefully before returning to his spot atop his Shield.

Gladio took both of their cocks in his hand and gave a few experimental strokes. Noctis suppressed another moan before Gladio remembered there were two other members of their party outside the tent. “Keep it down,” he whispered.

A devilish grin crossed Noct’s lips before a bottle of lube manifested into his hands in a twinkle of blue. He poured a liberal amount into his own hand before dribbling some onto their members beneath them. Reaching around behind him Gladio could feel drips of lube against his balls as he could only imagine what the prince was doing above him. “Fucking make me,” he said, thrusting forward against Gladio’s cock and hand.

Pleasure spiked through Gladio so unexpectedly that he let out a moan of his own. Noctis thrust forward a dozen more times while fucking himself with his lubed hand as he did. The sight alone was enough to have Gladio rock hard beneath him, despite the fact that the scene alone was probably making both of their parents spin in their tombs.

Orgasm was already in sight as Noctis wordlessly shifted his weight, lined Gladio up, and sank down on him slowly.  The shield saw stars and tried his best to stay quiet. Prompto and Ignis were probably still out by the fire or in their own tent a stone’s throw away. “Ffffffffffffffff… Six, Noct...” he gasped again as his prince wiggled his hips, sinking down onto Gladio completely. Some background part of his brain was wondering where the fuck Noct learned to move like that as the prince raised his hips and lowered them completely, leaning back onto Gladio’s legs as he did.

Gladio turned his gaze to the roof of the tent, refusing to look down at the view of his prince bouncing up and down on his dick like a pro. He bit his tongue to try and hold out, thinking of anything else to make him last just a little longer. He wasn’t going to let this brat beat him.

Noctis, however, was having none of that. “Look at me,” he breathed, smacking his hips down hard enough to make a sound. Gladio obeyed reluctantly, still biting his tongue to ebb the tide as best he could. “Come for me, Shield. I want to feel it.”

Where had he learned to talk like that?

Gladio dug his fingernails into pale hips while Noct moved. All of his discipline, all of his resolve, was crumbling. He moaned through his nose and closed his eyes.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Noct said, slowing for only an instant. “Is it that hard to do what your told? I told you to look at me.”

Noctis clenched his inner muscles and Gladio actually whimpered. He opened his eyes.

“Well?”

“Ahh… Noct…”

“I’m not going to stop until you submit.” That devilish grin was back on Noct’s lips, despite the deep flush and blown out pupils. He smacked his hips down harder with every word. “You. Will learn. To obey. Your king.”

Gladio’s orgasm hit him like the crack of a whip. Sitting up sharply he buried his forehead against Noct’s collarbones as he came hard, his whole body trembling beneath his liege.

Noct’s hand was already on his own member before the tremors subsided, chasing his own orgasm for a few seconds before it hit too. Spilling himself between the two of them and all over his hand.

Lifting his glistening fingers up in front of Gladio’s lips, the Shield wordlessly cleaned them, only idly wondering how much noise they must have made and what the others must be thinking on the other side of the haven.


End file.
